An unhealthy obsession?
by veggiegirl13
Summary: Jared and Kim. Enough said.-on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Intro

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**A/N- I made up the last names cuz I don't think there mentioned.**_

_**Intro**_

. "What is the quadratic formula?" My calculus teacher Mr.Vernans asked the class. Ugh that's easy_, . _I sighed, this class is boring.

"Ms. Matava?" Mr.Vernans asked me. I looked up in fear. What? Me? I don't want to answer! Everyone stared at me.

"Uh, uh I don't know." I grumbled, I hate being called on. I grimaced as I stared back at my notes.

"Fine, Mr. West. Answer please." He asked another student.

-

This is me! My name is Kim Kai Matava. Kim not Kimberly, not Kimmy, plain and simple Kim. Here I sit, back of the room hiding. Always either reading or doodling. I am the most boring person on the planet. I have one best friend, Jennifer Hayes. I live with just my mom, in a small house. No siblings, no dad, and no pets. I am 16 almost 17 with no car and I'm a junior at La Push High. I have worked very hard to blend in and be invisible. The only think interesting about my non-existent life is my love for Jared Reid.

Jared Reid, tall, gorgeous, funny, exciting, popular, strong, sweet, amazing. All words describe him. The only problem is he doesn't even know my name. Yes, there are 400 people in my high school and he doesn't even know I exist. Its not like we are in different grades, in fact he's in 2 of my classes. Gym and my favorite, English.

'Ring, ring, rrrrrring!'

Yes, the bell! I thought to myself. I walked into the overloaded hall, stopping to rest next to Jen's locker. We met there everyday before gym.

"Hey Kim, how was math?" Jen greeted as she began opening her locker.

"Lovely, as usual." I told her sarcastically. She giggled, and I prepared for her launching into the latest gossip.

"Guess what happened last night? Remember Freddy, Mike's cousin? He called me last night, and asked me out for Friday. I am so nervous; I have no idea what I'm going to wear. He'll probably take me to the movies, but if we go to a nice restaurant I want to look good. You know? I was thinking that I should wear the blue dress that I wore to my mom's Wedding or the red shirt that we bought at the store we went to, the weekend before we went to movies and you spilled the slushy on the blouse you borrowed from your mom. What do you think? Kim, Kim!" She said loudly to me, okay so I tuned her out halfway through so I could stare at Jared, who was standing behind her talking to his friend Paul.

"Sorry, yeah go with the red" I told her while still staring at Jared.

"Kim, what are you sta…" She asked as she turned around to look, and then her mouth formed into an 'O'. I grinned sheepishly at her, and she rolled her eyes. She was more than aware of my probably unhealthy obsession.

"Go to class before you're late, but we are so talking about this later!" She yelled at me as I hurried down the hall, dodging students and teachers.

I entered the locker room and quickly changed into the ugly school required uniforms. Yellow and maroon, yum! I walked into the large, brightly lit room. I grimaced at the smell of sweat and blood, and evil grin on the coach's face.

"Well class, today we are going to play dodge ball. Boys verse Girls. Good luck!" He told us as he sat down and began reading the newspaper. I stared at the tall boys who grinned, and I prepared for my death.

"Begin!" He called as everyone raced to grab a ball in the center of the room. Well everyone, except me. I ran to hide in the corner.

After the torture ended, I changed quickly and ran to 3rd period. Another easy class that I was able to get away with sitting and hiding in the back. History, and what do I do during this class? Well there's my famous 'I 3 Jared' doodles but most of all I spend History, hyped up waiting for 4th period. 4th period is English class, and in English class I sit catty-cornered to Jared, and I can spend the entire class staring at him.

So here I am staring at the broken clock on the wall. I had figured out early this year it was 3 hours and 39 minutes fast. So with this knowledge I know that at 10:01, when we were let out it, the clock would say 1:40. Right now the clock was testing my sanity. For some reason it would jump back a minute before springing to the correct time, just when I needed it to be normal.

"Ms. Matava, time will pass, but will you?" My History teacher Mr. Simmons scolded as I looked away from the clock. I looked at my notebook. The front was covered in writing and stickers, my friend and I had put on it, but I looked at the page on the inside and Mrs. Reid, Mr. and Mrs. Jared Reid, I love Jared, Mrs. Jared Reid and finally Jared and Kim forever was written everywhere. I sighed as I discreetly ripped the page out and crumpled it into my bag. I glanced at the board and wrote down my assignment before the bell rang and I raced to English.

I was always the first to class, and I always get to watch Jared walk in. I love English class, I love writing, I love reading and I even love essays, only problem is I can't excel in any class were I am high off Jared. I mean all I can do is either stare at him or be hyper aware to the fact that he is there, and I can't think straight. Needless to say Jared is probably bad for my health.

Now my dear friend Jen suggested once that maybe I wasn't as invisible as I think I am, and to say hi or something. Well I disproved that theory when I accidentally threw a pen onto Jared's desk. He looked at it funny before tossing it back over his shoulder. I hit me square in the face, and he paid not a cent of attention to it. Honestly I expected him to at least turn to glare at me, but I am not some gross annoying person, I just don't exist. Whether it was better or not, I have yet to decide.

Ok, so as usual nothing happened, I was ignored, and then I went to lunch. Lunch. My personal hell. A crowded, noisy room where everyday I was reminded I was not cool, or popular and I am a loser, with nobody. Then I would sit down with Jen, and who ever she was dating and other people who never noticed me. And finally I was forced to choose between food poisoning, and starving until 8 pm when it was dinnertime. Mom has a strict no munching rule, but I often ignore it.

After school Jen met up with me at my locker. I placed my books inside and slam it shut, standard routine. Jen and I always walk home to my house together. We hang there until dinner, when she decides whether or not our dinner sounds better than the one her mom made. If we win, she stays, if not she goes home. Today we decided to play the Wii, I borrowed it from her older brother. We played until our arms were sore and we retired to watching reruns of fresh prince. Which we proudly sang all the words by heart to the theme song every episode.

"Hi hunny, I'm home!" My mom teased as she returned home from work. I waved and grunted as Jen perked up.

"What is for dinner tonight, Mrs. Matava?" She questioned. My mom laughed before taking her coat off.

"We are having vegetable lasagna tonight Jenny." My mom told her, as Jenny grumbled. Jen's least favorite food is lasagna. I laughed as my friend said her goodbyes. I started my homework as mom finished preparing dinner.

"So, how was your day baby?" Mom asked as we ate dinner together.

"Great, I'm not dead yet!" I joked using a line from Monty Python's Spamalot.

"Awe, that's the spirit!" My mom teased. We had a close relationship since it was just the two of us. She was really a fun person; she just tries to have some rules in the house to keep it in control. Although I think it's because she was slightly CDO, it's like OCD except she would put it alphabetical order.

"Dinner tastes good, thank you." I told her, as usual. She is an amazing cook.

"Hey baby bear?" She questioned using my nickname.

"Yeah mama bear?" I answered using hers.

"Ok, I know this is sudden but, I have a date!" She let out.

"You do? With who?" I asked. She had never been on a date since dad had left her.

"Uh, Mr. Vernans, your calculus teacher." She told me and I replied with choking on my food.

"Mom! You can't go on a date with him. Please, don't!" I whined.

"Hey, not cool kiddo, go to your room." She told me but I knew she wasn't serious.

I got up and cleaned my dishes before finishing my leftover homework and getting ready for bed. I took a shower and set my alarm. I got in my bed. One boring day down 3 million to go.

_**Well? I know it's only the intro but tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

After successfully destroying my alarm clock, I prepared for another bland day. I would do nothing all day except think about how amazing Jared is. Yup I prepared all right. I picked out those magic jeans, which made it look like I had curves instead of scrawny chicken legs. You know the ones that always seem to get lost in the wash. And I went through all my shirts, until I found the one that morphed my body into something admirable. I wouldn't say model material, but the kind that makes you look like an actual girl, unlike my favorite graphic tees that say suggestive or inappropriate things. Or those ever reproducing band shirts. After attempting a new hair style, and failing I ended up leaving me painfully straight hair in a French braids and threw on a pair of shoes that were comfortable and cute. I grabbed my fully charged cell before I sauntered into the kitchen, and grabbed a pancake as I walked out the door. I took a bite, yum. Wait, what's this? Chocolate chip! Score.

I walked up the street, to meet Jen. We are neighbors and we have always walked together. Plus we're besties! Then again we never had a choice, our mom's work together so they started throwing us together since we were toddlers. Yup, we were close then too, I would bite her dollies and she would draw in my coloring books.

Knock, knock, and knock. That is me, banging on Jen's door as I ponder why the heck she isn't outside!

The door opens "Hi Kim, Jennifer isn't up yet, she's going to go in late. I'm sorry." Jen's father tells me as I try to hide my disgust of seeing him in a bathrobe and boxers.

"Its ok, bye!" I tell him before turning and quickly heading to the path to take a shortcut so I get to school on time. Ok, I can kind of see where the path is but, on the other hand I may lead myself into the middle of Kansas. Whatever, I'll just keep going till I can't. Eventually I'll get there.

After 25 minutes of walking, I am positive of 3 things. My feet hurt. I hate walking. And the forest is confusing as hell. This is me in a forest, tree! Dodge, root… trip! And finally wolf-bear...Ruuuuuun!

Of course I almost forgot to mention the lovely scenery…tree, stump, leaves, tree, tree, tree, dirt, crazy nut throwing squirrel, tree and that's it. Yup, needless to say I am never taking a trail again. Next time I'll just hitchhike.

Okay, safely to school and only 5 minutes late… no detention!

I stared down the empty hallway, should I get my books and be later, or just go to class? Just go to class…

"You're late." All eyes accuse as I step in the room. I did my famous super secret agent move and without anyone noticing I find my seat. When I say this it means I casually walked to my seat, because I'm invisible!

"What the hell?" I mumble aloud while shaking clear my mind as the teacher slaps a pop quiz on my desk. I stared at the paper, hoping that magically the answers will appear. They don't and I quickly jot them down before the bell rings.

After torturing myself in basketball I return to the drone lectures about U.S history in period 3. I am pretty sure that this teacher is secretly in love with chalk. I notice she holds it like it's the most precious thing and I'm pretty sure I've seen her take longing glances at it. Not to mention, how mad she gets if you touch it.

I glanced at the clock, before ripping my once again jaredfied doodles out of my notebook and self-consciously playing with my hair. The bell rings, and I magically zap to my English class. Well, not magically but faster than a speeding bullet. Which reminds me, why do they call it a speeding bullet? Do we really need to specify? No I'm faster than a lightly tossed bullet… (Rolls eyes)

Anyway I find my seat beating the teacher, and everyone else and sit attentively waiting for his too cool strut to his seat.

One person, two persons, three, four, seven, ten…where the heck is Jared?

Is he sick? Hurt? Car accident, wolf attack the common cold, strep? Or worse? Lou Gehrig's or cancer. What if he dies? If I never see him again? Surely I won't go on.

I quickly erase those thoughts as the teacher shoves a stack of papers on my desk. I quickly glance through them and notice we have been assigned a creative work or critical lens essay. I groan before neatly shoving the papers into my notebook.

Somehow I missed the entire lesson, again as the bell rang for 5th period. Before leaving I scanned the board for the due date, and zip out of the room.

I moved to my locker and dislodged my papers and then entered the Lunchroom. I ignored my hunger and just sat in my usual space. I searched the room for Jared, but only found Paul. I groaned, before I forced myself to focus on a discussion with people at my table. They were all good friends with Jen, and I hung out with them. I just never talk with them, they always are nice and invite me along and I always go but, I never talk and they never make me. So yes, I am listening to mix of 'Brad Pitt vs. Leo Dicaprio' and 'Obama vs. Cain'. And neither is very interesting, I say they might as well compare getting stabbed to death vs. getting choked to death.

"Personally I think Hillary and Heath Ledger **A/N- I really miss him! ' ( **"I cut in.

"Whoa, where the heck did you come from!" A girl named Alyssa exclaimed surprised.

"I've been here for 10 minute!" I cried aloud, as I plummeted my head into my hands groaning. Of course, this is how my life is.

My other classes went on as usual, but my head was stuck worrying about Jared, and the thought that I wouldn't see him for a week and a half over the March break.

Yup that's right; I have about 12 days off for no reason. And to top it off, I have nothing better to do except become one with my couch.

"I'm home!" Jen teased as she stormed in my house without knocking and plopped herself on the couch next to me. Not even hesitating to take the PB & J out of my hand and taking a bite, then handing it back as she chewed with her mouth open. I groaned and supplied her with a very specific finger as I stared at my meal. I ripped it in half and handed the one side to her.

"Are you seriously watching the Little Mermaid again?" Jen complained as she stuffed her face obnoxiously.

"Yes! I happen to like the false hope of a love story Disney movies provide." I argued getting up to grab a drink.

"You're gunna get me a soda right?" Jen called as I grabbed a Gatorade

"Hey how'd that date go with what's his face." I asked as I threw the drink at her.

"Eh, he was eyeing the waitress. Oh which reminds me we are going to his party Saturday night." She mentioned as she changed my movie to re-runs of that 70's show.

"I am not going." I stated.

"Well, Paul's going so; your little friend will probably be there." She enticed as I scowled.

"Sooo, Jared will never notice me, and who's to say if he will go or not." I argued as I stared at the television.

"You know one of these days you're going to have to talk to him." She told me.

"I could talk to Paul." Jen said.

"No way! He doesn't want to talk to me, and Paul will just laugh." I cried aloud.

"Kim, you're pretty, fun, and smart. You're totally his type. Besides he doesn't even have a girlfriend!" She argued.

"Come on, I am short, awkward, and boring. Why would he want me?" I groaned.

"Kim if you don't say something to him I will make you." She threatened. I sighed.

"Fine." I agreed.

**Ok, were still warming up. Tell me if you think I captured a good Kim. Or what you think of Jen. Or complain about something. Either way PLEASES REVIEW!**


End file.
